


i wanna ruin our friendship

by nervecore



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Felix, Femslash, International Fanworks Day 2021, Sex swap, THEYRE IN LOVE YOUR HONOUR, enjoy, felix is a lesbian, femslash!jilix, inspired by 'jenny' by studio killers, jisung is also a lesbian but you did not hear that from me, nonbinary jisung, nonbinary!jisung, sex swap felix, sex swap jisung, very short but sweet ig, wlw/nblw supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervecore/pseuds/nervecore
Summary: 'i wanna ruin our friendship.''what do you mean?'
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	i wanna ruin our friendship

**Author's Note:**

> jisung uses they/them here. jilix are both afab, but jisung is nonbinary. they're both lesbians. please respect their pronouns and orientations for this piece :D

when felix realised that she did not like boys or nonbinary people with a strong masculine lean, she did not really make a big deal out of that. she knew that her orientation was pretty much her own business and she never said it out loud, she just hoped that most of her friends would pick up on it and yes, a big majority of them got the hint pretty early on.

however, there was this one person that never showed any sign that they understood and they also never brought it up, placed it on the table and had a discussion about it. and felix was rather scared of that, if she had to be honest. you might ask why, because it’s just one person who probably did not care about felix’s orientation, but she gave a damn about it.

because that person was jisung, her best friend ever since they were little and she had no idea if they were fine with that or not. of course one would be scared if their best friend did not accept them, but they have known each other for such a long time, so why the fear all of a sudden? felix could just casually bring it up and see jisung’s reaction. yeah, that would be an option and perhaps a smart one as well.

but there was more to all of that, rather than just jisung being her best friend. and yes, they would be accepting because they were nonbinary themselves so there was no way jisung wouldn’t accept felix for who she was. but felix was also in love with jisung.

there was it. it was out, in the open world. felix could not believe that she admitted it to herself, for once. and second of all, how was she even going to bring that up without feeling second hand embarrassment about all of that? because if she did bring up the fact that she was a lesbian, it would also come with the question ‘do you like someone, then?’ and how was she supposed to say ‘yes, you’. it was just not realistic.

of course, it was better than just spending so much time overthinking all of that and perhaps, only perhaps, blowing it up way too out of proportions. but could you even blame her at all? she just wanted to know and yes, she was dying to know, but it was not that easy. and she hated that it wasn’t easy.

felix let out a sigh and took her phone from the nightstand, opening some of the apps she used to waste time on, trying to get her mind off of things, but as she was scrolling through the tiktoks on her ‘for you page’, she stumbled upon a ‘challenge’ she did not hear of before. she frowned slightly as she looked at the tags for the tiktok and then watched it, recognising the sound in the background. it was very popular in lesbian spaces, so of course she was familiar with it. how could she not be familiar with it? it was also such a good song.

the challenge implied that a girl would send a snap to her best friend with the lyrics of the song in an attempt to confess to her the feelings she had. felix thought it was really cute, so she made sure she liked the tiktok.

however, as soon as she scrolled away from that video, she immediately went back, as a light bulb lit up above her head. that was it. the method. that was what she was going to do to get a reaction out of jisung. of course, felix had no idea if they knew the song or the lyrics or anything. or if jisung was even into girls, but if it ended up bad, she could just brush it off as a joke and no one would get hurt.

besides her, because you know… the feelings are not mutual, but that was another discussion for when that would happen. which felix was pretty sure it would, but she still had some hope within herself. not much, but just enough to do the challenge with jisung.

felix got up from her bed and decided to make herself look a bit more presentable, before she was going to send those snaps to her best friend. of course, they wouldn’t have minded felix not being ‘ready’ or this sort of stuff, but she thought it was a big moment so she could at least make sure she looks ‘nice’ during it.

as soon as she was ready, she took a pic and captioned it, sending it to jisung.

‘jisung, darling, you’re my best friend’.

she almost immediately got a snap with a confused jisung, captioned ‘well i sure hope i am?’. that made felix giggle, but she went on with the challenge.

‘but there’s a few things you don’t know about’.

this time, it took them a while to reply, mainly because they were perhaps confused and felix would not blame them for that. the snap she received was with them with another confused face, captioned ‘like what?’.

‘why i borrow your lipstick so often’.

jisung replied right away to that one, having an intrigued expression that was captioned as ‘go on’.

‘i’m using your shirt as a pillowcase’.

once again, felix could understand if jisung was extremely confused by the last snap, because who would even confess something like that? of course, she did not use their shirt as a pillowcase, but she did hoard some of their stuff… as soon as she was the snap notification, she checked it and just had jisung’s very confused face, without any caption.

‘i wanna ruin our friendship’.

felix sent the snap and she could feel the heart in her chest beat loudly, as she had no idea how her best friend was going to react to that. but when the snap came in, it was just a ‘what do you mean’ on a black background.

‘we should be lovers instead’.

she started refreshing the page on which you were checking the snaps, both excited and scared of the possible outcome. however, two minutes passed. five. ten. twenty. it seemed like a response was not going to come in at any given moment.

perhaps all of that was a mistake…

“hey, sorry i’m late, but i came to claim all the kisses i wish you would have given me since i fell in love with you.” jisung suddenly slammed open the door of felix’s room, breathing heavily as if they ran there only for to do all of that. “because i, also, think we should definitely be lovers instead, lee felix.”

felix could not believe her eyes, ears and just the situation at hand in general. she immediately went to jisung, cupping their face and placing her lips on theirs.


End file.
